


Sage Words

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's left speechless, Jack's oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage Words

"It's staring at me, Daniel."

"It doesn't have a head."

"It's staring." Jack shuddered and averted his eyes.

"Really?" Daniel poked it curiously. "It's decapitated and dead and it can still intimidate Colonel Jack O'Neill? I don't think I want to eat something that's capable of inspiring that much fear."

"Chicken."

"No, it's actually -- oh, very funny."

Jack tossed a packet of stuffing in the cart. "Buy it. Once I've greased it up, slid an onion where the sun don't shine and roasted its ass, it'll be eating out of my hand." He stared at a scarlet, stammering Daniel. "What?"


End file.
